xtaleunderversefandomcom-20200213-history
X-Tale (universe)
X-Tale is the alternate universe featured in The Truce, X-Tale, and Underverse. The characters have been shown to be monochromatic, including the world they live in. X-Tale is mostly an AU composed of failed attempts to create a perfect ending, as shown with XGaster's entries regarding his experiment. This would lead to his children revolting against him, and both of them failed to stop him. Merging the two into one being, they became The X-Event, but their newly acquired Overwrite powers gave their idea of going against XGaster, but Cross's absorption caused the universe to become entirely nothing. To this day, X-Tale remained vacant, until Cross signed a deal with Nightmare!Sans that would grant him access to take anything from all AUs alike. So far, Underfell's Snowdin and most of the Underswap characters have been taken. History After the war between both Error!Sans and Ink!Sans ended with an agreement, Ink notices a specific AU named X-Tale, and enters to find its creator, XGaster. The two become loyal friends, after Ink shows him the massive Doodle Sphere. XGaster had plans to create a perfect timeline with his children with the knowledge he gained from those AUs. Unfortunately, none of them took off as he hoped it would, and his continued fiddling with the loved ones of X-Tale!Frisk and X-Tale!Chara is what lead the both to war against them. They both lost, and X-Tale!Chara merged with his brother into one. XGaster granted them his Overwrite powers as part of his new experiment, but it would later be a terrible decision, as with this power, they're able to control anyone under their own will. This works, though XGaster sought that everyone will revolt against him and hid his soul to Ink. It would be Cross's greed of the overwrite powers inside the X-Event that kills the universe, and X-Tale!Frisk afterwards, leaving the two, Cross and Cross!Chara, without any chance of overwriting. The two remained alone until Ink returned to find the AU in total devastation. While he managed to keep Cross from being manipulated from Cross!Chara, Error stole their soul and both were now fighting for control again. They soon intercept their AU with that of Sans's own, and demanded that they stayed in their universe. When they refused, they took half of his soul, and went back to their universe just to absorb it. Cross ends up having another rage mode, leading to Nightmare entering his AU and guaranteed a deal that will allow him to travel though every AU, only if he's able to harm one's mental will. After Cross successfully takes Underfell's Snowdin, Fresh arrives to throw a party for him, but he later refused. Sans, Underfell!Sans, and most of the Underswap character would later end up in X-Tale, and once Underswap!Papyrus starts displaying positive feelings, Dream!Sans was able to get Sans and Underfell!Sans out of the AU. Error would later come to the AU once again to find out what Cross and X-Event!Chara did, which lead to him breaking the truce they made with Ink. Characteristics While most of X-Tale is black and white, there are a few spots of color, such as certain flowers, blood, the Overwrite and Reset button, many attacks made from X-Tale!Frisk, X-Tale!Asgore's flame, and blue aura from Cross. Outsiders, like Ink, are displayed in full color. X-Tale acts as a typical pacifist timeline, with the exception is that X-Tale!Frisk breaks down the barrier without any souls, and X-Tale!Asriel is seemly alive. Most of the residents are really against monster kind, even to the point of attackin X-Tale!Frisk; this can mostly be blamed on XGaster, who wants X-Tale!Papyrus and Cross to become royal guards as a way to make a perfect ending. He even wants everything to go as normally. During a ceremony, Cross nearly killed X-Tale!Frisk, but due to XGaster's intervention, he stopped him from attacking them. When Cross confessed everything to his brother, XGaster restarted the timeline back to the ceremony, giving some suspicion to Cross. The corruption of X-Tale erased everything but Cross. Before the hunt for materials on every AU, X-Tale is shown to be a gradient of yellow to white, displaying nothing in sight. The AU is also heavily unguarded and easy to enter, as shown with Ink, Error, Nightmare, Dream, and Fresh. X-Event!Chara can also send characters to this AU as well, such as when he threw Sans and Underfell!Sans out of Underswap just to deal with Underswap!Papyrus, Underswap!Sans, Underswap!Chara and Ink alone with Nightmare. Characters Cross Cross!Chara/X-Event!Chara/X-Tale!Chara X-Event!Frisk/X-Tale!Frisk XGaster X-Tale!Papyrus X-Tale!Undyne X-Tale!Alphys X-Tale!Toriel X-Tale!Toriel is the wife of X-Tale!Asgore, and the parent of X-Tale!Asriel, X-Tale!Frisk, and X-Tale!Chara, the latter two being apparently adopted. She makes a few appearances throughout X-Tale, the first being when he arrives home from a tour with Asgore and Asriel. She makes another during the ceremony that would begin a peace between monsters and humans, and after X-Tale is resetted, she appeared yet again during the confrontation against XGaster. She, along with the other casts, are held up by blue magic thanks to Cross. As with the rest of the cast except X-Tale!Papyrus initially, she's killed after Cross uses his Gaster Blasters on them. X-Tale!Asgore X-Tale!Asgore is the husband of X-Tale!Toriel, and is the parent of X-Tale!Asriel, X-Tale!Frisk, and X-Tale!Chara, the last two being adopted by him and Toriel apparently. He's the main focus for XTALE II, the prequel to the events in Underverse. Serving as the king of the monsters, he makes an appearance when he, Toriel, and Asriel arrive back home from promoting the peace between monsters and humans. In a ceremony that would secure that peace, Asgore begins talking about how X-Tale!Frisk, but is stopped by Cross's attempt to attack X-Tale!Frisk. Once the timeline is resetted, he gives a full blow to XGaster as X-Tale!Mettaton ties him up. He's soon caught by blue magic, being casted by Cross. He tries to attack him, but is killed by Cross after firing his Gaster Blasters at him. In an post from Ask Cross, X-Tale!Asgore had teamed up with XGaster in order to protect Frisk, knowing that the humans would attack him back. Undyne was chosen to protect him, but after an encounter with monster-hating humans, Cross and X-Tale!Papyrus sought to join in to protect Frisk at all cost.https://xtaleunderverse.tumblr.com/post/151822007500/so-cross-do-you-prefer-close-combat-or X-Tale!Asriel X-Tale!Asriel is the child of X-Tale!Asgore and X-Tale!Toriel, being the prince of the family. He pops up after Sans's and Papyrus's royal guard test from Undyne, and compensates for Papyrus and Sans. Later, he'd appear during the ceremony with Toriel and Asgore, and after X-Tale is reset back to where Sans and Papyrus get their test from Undyne, Asriel confronts XGaster along with many other X-Tale cast, and would be placed in blue mode once Cross shows up. He ended up getting killed by Cross after he begins dealing his Gaster Blasters on everyone except X-Tale!Papyrus. X-Tale!Mettaton X-Tale!Mettaton is a robot serving under the royal guard. He first appears to tie up X-Tale!Sans when he tried to escaped, calling his phone a major giveaway. He appears again to hold XGaster up once everyone knew he had something under the works, and lets go of him as X-Event!Frisk cuts his leg. He's also struck by blue magic delivered by Cross, who, like the rest of the cast except X-Tale!Papyrus at first, is killed by his Gaster Blasters. It it later revealed in one of XGaster's entries that he was created by the X-Event themselves. Other characters Trivia Reference Category:Universes Category:X-Tale Category:Underverse Category:Content